darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1207/1208
Kendrick has Gerard use his psychic powers to help find out what happened to his sister. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the strange and disturbing world of Parallel Time. Recently Bramwell Collins returned to the estate after a five year absence to claim the woman he has always loved, Catherine Harridge. Bramwell learned to his great shock that Catherine has made plans to marry his cousin Morgan. On this night, Bramwell made his second attempt to stop the marriage. The offended Morgan has challenged Bramwell to a duel in which both men have pledged to shoot to kill. The duel between Bramwell and Morgan begins. Act I As Bramwell turns around, he recalls Catherine’s words that she will kill herself if Morgan dies during the duel. These thoughts cause Bramwell to hesitate and not fire his pistol, so Morgan shoots him instead. Meanwhile, Catherine is pacing in the drawing room when Daphne arrives. Daphne wants to call the police, but Catherine feels that would only delay the inevitable. As Catherine recounts the previous night’s events, Daphne tells Catherine to just admit she has never stopped loving Bramwell, but Catherine coldly tells her she hates him. Daphne gazes out the window and notes that the sun has come up, meaning the duel has finished. Suddenly, the front door slams. As the two nervously walk to the foyer, they see that Morgan is the one who has returned; he informs them Bramwell is badly wounded. Morgan admits he thought Bramwell would win the duel, but is confused as to why he didn’t fire his weapon. Act II Morgan tells the two women that a servant has taken Bramwell back to the Old House. Daphne scolds him, thinking that would be dangerous, but Morgan angrily tells her he doesn’t care if he lives or dies. Growing more upset, Daphne leaves to head to the Old House, while Morgan asks Catherine what she will do next. Daphne tends to Bramwell’s wounds as he regains consciousness. She tells him that Josette has sent for a doctor, and that Catherine was happy to see that Morgan survived the duel. Bramwell wonders why Morgan didn’t kill him when he had the chance, because as long as one of them is alive, there will always be violence at Collinwood. He declares Catherine an “enemy” and that it’s only about he and Morgan now. Daphne is curious as to why Bramwell didn’t shoot his pistol, and he denies saying it had anything to do with Catherine. He is curious as to why Daphne is taking care of him; she says it’s because she wants to. Back at Collinwood, Morgan grows more upset with Catherine over her lack of response about wanting to be with Bramwell. As she looks out the drawing room window, he remarks that she is looking towards the Old House. After another demand for an answer, she kisses Morgan. Act III In the village at The Eagle tavern, Kendrick meets with a parallel Gerard Stiles, a local psychic and former employee of the Collins family. He asks Gerard for help in locating his sister, who he believes is still somewhere near Collinwood. Gerard agrees to help him if the price is right. At Collinwood, Daphne is in the drawing room when Morgan and Catherine walk in. Morgan excitedly tells her that he and Catherine are finally married. Act IV Daphne is less than enthused about the marriage. After Morgan excuses himself to get champagne, Daphne rips into Catherine for getting married right after Morgan was in a duel with Bramwell. Catherine insists she no longer cares about Bramwell, but Daphne doesn’t believe her. There is a knock on the front door; Morgan goes to answer it, and it’s Kendrick and Gerard, who are searching for Stella. Morgan, shocked at first, gathers himself and repeats the family’s claim that Stella left Collinsport several weeks ago. Kendrick grows impatient, but Gerard calms him down and they leave the house. Outside the front doors, Gerard tells Kendrick he senses that Stella was in the house very recently, but not anymore. He suggests they search the other properties on the estate. Daphne returns to the Old House and reluctantly tells Bramwell that Morgan and Catherine have married. Despite his earlier comments, the news leaves Bramwell heartbroken. Meanwhile, Gerard and Kendrick continue to search the grounds for clues about Stella’s whereabouts. In the drawing room at Collinwood, Catherine mentions that Morgan has been troubled ever since Gerard and Kendrick came to the house. Morgan brushes it aside, and they have another glass of champagne. In the woods, Gerard leads Kendrick to what he says is a fresh grave, and they start digging. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge (PT) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Gerard Stiles (PT). This was the second and final character played by actor James Storm in the original series. * An expected pre-emption for coverage of the splashdown of occurred here, which was shown instead of Dark Shadows. This episode is "double numbered" with the next one 1208 (1207/1208), in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0. * Closing credits scene: The Eagle interior. Story * Daphne and Catherine's father was a doctor. * The Old House appears to be situated in the direction facing the drawing room window. * Gerard was a seafaring man once, working for the Collins family on one of their whaling vessels. It was there he discovered his psychic abilities. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Bramwell: (recalling Catherine's words about killing Morgan). * TIMELINE: It was last night when Morgan and Catherine nearly married (occurred in 1205). 8:45pm: Morgan and Catherine announce they are married. Bloopers and continuity errors * Stella is stated to have disappeared three weeks ago (she was attacked in 1189). In the next episode it is stated to have been two weeks ago which is consistent with that of 1202. * After Morgan brings in the champagne to celebrate his wedding, the camera pulls back too far and you can momentarily see the edge of the set. Category:Dark Shadows episodes